¡Tú Decides!
by Takane Enomoto
Summary: ¡la historia no puede continuar sin ti! ¿que deben hacer las chicas? tan fácil como responder A o B ... aunque, ¿quien dijo que decidir era fácil?
1. Inicio Rapido e Inesperado

******Disclaimer: **K-ON! no me pertenece y nunca me pertencera u.u esta historia ha sido creada por puro amor al arte(?) (y al yuri) y no ha sido tomado con animo de lucro :3

* * *

_**ATENCION!: Lean el fic hasta el final  
**_

_**Inicio Rápido e Inesperado**_

¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Por que me preguntas esto ahora!? - dijo asustada y un poco sonrojada la baterista

es que... ¡hemos estado juntas por tres años y nunca hemos hablado de esto! Es normal que las chicas de nuestra edad esten interesadas en los chicos ¿verdad? O puede que a Ricchan... en realidad no le gusten los chicos... - dijo la guitarrista con una sonrisa malevola

¡Que rayos dices! - grito la baterista mucho mas sonrojada ¿Que hay de ti Yui? ¿No hay algun chico que te guste? - pregunto Ritsu con una sonrisa muy forzada - "debo cambiar de tema rapido"

para nada – respondio Yui despreocupadamente

¿eh? ¿Entonces por que me dices rara a mi si a ti tampoco te gusta un chico? - pregunto la chica del cintillo

Yui se rio despreocupadamente y rasco su cabeza – yo no dije que no me interesara nadie

pero si te acabo de preguntar y me dijiste que... - Ritsu guardo silencio mientras procesaba la informacion -¡Te gusta una chica! - grito emocionada y un poco asustada

hehehe- rio tontamente la guitarrista como acostumbra hacerlo

¿quien es? ¿Mugi?¿Mio? - dijo la baterista con un poco de rabia cargado en su voz en el ultimo nombre – o quiza ¿Azu-nyan?

¡Oh cierto! ¡Tengo algo que hacer! ¡Lo habia olvidado! ¡Nos vemos mañana Ricchan! - dijo Yui mientras corria en direccion a su casa

¡Eh Yui no huyas! - grito Ritsu pero la otra chica ya habia huido – no tenia para que inventarme una excusa si no queria hablar... mmm... conociendo a Yui de verdad debe haber olvidado algo, no creo que sea capaz de darme una excusa asi en un momento como este... como sea, mañana la interrogare.

"uff eso estuvo cerca" - penso la guitarrista - "despues de todo creo que lo mejor es que le confieze a Azu-nyan mis sentimientos... no quiero que ningun chico se me adelante...ademas ella es tan kawaii que ¡cualquiera puede enamorarse de ella!...

* * *

~imaginacion de Yui~

¡Azu-nyan! - dijo Yui energicamente

¿S-si? ¿q-que ocurre Yui-sama? - dijo la guitarrista muy sonrojada tocando sus orejas de gato

¡Te amo Azu-nyan! ¡Quiero casarme contigo y tener muchos gatitos! - dijo Yui muy segura de si misma, la gatita se sonrojo a mas no poder y respondio:

P-pero Yui-sama, es decir, Yui-senpai yo no soy digna de su amor, solo soy su kohai – respondio Azusa un poco triste y muy avergonzada

¡pero que dices! ¡Azu-nyan es la mas kawaii del mundo y debe ser mi novia! - dijo Yui mientras tomaba la cara de Azusa entre sus manos

¡oh Yui-senpai! ¡Yo tambien te amo y quiero ser tu novia! - dijo muy feliz y sonrojada la guitarrista

ambas comenzaron a acercar sus labios y~~

* * *

"espero que Ui me tenga preparado algun postre"

en un lugar no muy lejano una guitarrista de cabello negro estornudo y sintio un escalofrio en su espalda como si su senpai estuviera pensado cosas raras sobre ella

* * *

¡Ui ya estoy en casa! - grito alegremente Yui

¡ah onee-chan bienvenida! - saludo Ui a su hermana mayor

mmm~ huele delicioso, ¿estamos celebrando algo? ¡¿es mi cumpleaños?! - pregunto emocionada la guitarrista

para nada Onee-chan, ¡si fuera tu cumpleaños habria mucha mas comida! - respondio Ui conservando su sonrisa – solo quize prepararte algo especial – al decir esto ultimo se sonrojo un poco y Yui preocupada le pregunto – ¿Ui, estas bien?

¡Claro! No te preocupes, estoy bien – respondio calmadamente

Tal y como Yui habia previsto la cena de Ui era mucho mas grande y deliciosa de lo normal y Yui no se hizo de rogar y dejo que su onee-chan la consintiera en todo, una vez que terminaron de comer Ui le ofrecio amablemente un té a su hermana y Yui acepto gustosa

Ui... ¿no me diras a que de debe todo esto? - pregunto Yui intrigada mientras Ui le servia el té

veras... onee-chan... - comenzo Ui que estaba muy sonrojada y miraba hacia el suelo

¿pasa algo malo? - pregunto Yui algo asustada

la verdad es que... - Ui no pudo aguantar mas y se lanzo sobre Yui – ¡Onee-chan tu me gustas mucho! ¡Hice todo esto para demostrarte cuanto te quiero! … se que este es un amor prohibido... pero lo unico que quiero es pasar una noche contigo, no puedo sacar este sentimiento de mi mente... si pasamos una noche juntas se que dejare de pensar en esto y podras hacer tu vida tranquila asi que... Onee-chan onegaii – dijo Ui con una voz muy provocativa que Yui nunca habia escuchado mientras se acercaba a los labios de su onee-chan

* * *

¿Que debe hacer Yui?

A) Decirle que SI a Ui y pasar una noche con ella

B) Decirle que NO a Ui y contarle que esta enamorada de Azusa

* * *

Hi miinna~~ hace meses que no me aparecia por estos lados y vengo con una nueva propuesta! :3 ya se ya se ¿que pasa con tus otros fics? tengo casi listo los proximos caps asi que como siempre les digo sean pacientes onegaii! bueno este fic es bastante peculiar, la gracia es que al final de cada capitulo nuestras protagonistas deberan tomar una decision y esa decision la tomaran... **ustedes!** si, ustedes :3 tan facil como poner en su review A o B, no tienen que dar alguna razon si no quieren, tienen al rededor de 2 semanas para elegir :3 ¿por que lo hice tan corto? para ver si esto funciona :3 si no hay reviews la historia no puede seguir owo asi que voten! espero que les guste n.n nos vemos pronto~! Miio of~ :3


	2. Un paso muy importante

******Disclaimer: **K-ON! no me pertenece y nunca me pertencera u.u esta historia ha sido creada por puro amor al arte(?) (y al yuri) y no ha sido tomado con animo de lucro :3

* * *

_**~La ganadora es... ¡La opcion B! (Decirle que NO a Ui y contarle que esta enamorada de Azusa)  
**_

_**Un paso muy importante**_

la verdad es que... - Ui no pudo aguantar mas y se lanzo sobre Yui – ¡Onee-chan tu me gustas mucho! ¡Hice todo esto para demostrarte cuanto te quiero! … se que este es un amor prohibido... pero lo único que quiero es pasar una noche contigo, no puedo sacar este sentimiento de mi mente... si pasamos una noche juntas se que dejare de pensar en esto y podras hacer tu vida tranquila asi que... Onee-chan onegaii – dijo Ui con una voz muy provocativa que Yui nunca había escuchado mientras se acercaba a los labios de su onee-chan...

¡Ui! - grito asustada la mayor de las Hirasawa - ¿Que haces? - grito Yui alejándose de su hermana pequeña y botando el té que estaba sobre la mesa

Tsk- gruño Ui al ver que Yui habia derramado el té – Pero onee-chan~ - dijo insinuándose a su hermana

Yui la abrazo y le dijo tiernamente: Ui, lo siento mucho, yo también te amo, pero no de esta forma, yo estoy interesada en Azu-nyan, es ella quien me gusta y la amo, y no puedo hacerle esto – concluyo la guitarrista, ante esto su hermana pequeña rompió en un llanto incontrolable, Yui la abrazo con mas fuerza y le acaricio la cabeza tiernamente, después de todo, ella era la hermana mayor

Cuanto lo siento onee-chan – decía Ui en medio de un mar de lagrimas

Al dia siguiente la pequeña Hirasawa no quizo ir a clases alegando sentirse mal de el estomago, cogio una pequeña bolsita que contenía un polvo misterioso y la arrojo al basurero con rabia

* * *

¡Mio-senpai! -saludo Jun muy emocionada a su senpai

Buenos dias Jun – saludo cordialmente la bajista y siguio su camino

"¡aah Mio-senpai es tan linda y genial! Ademas su cabello huele delicioso~" pensaba la pequeña bajista mientras veia irse al amor de su vida "¿debería confesarme?, para que, si es obvio que me rechazara... por otra parte, Azusa también es muy linda, y con el pelo suelto se parece mucho a Mio-senpai... solo que le falta "algo" para parecerse a ella- pensaba Jun algo divertida, de pronto su celular comenzó a sonar, era un mensaje de Ui que decía: "Te necesito"

cogió sus cosas y fue a la casa de las Hirasawa

* * *

¡Yui! - grito enojada la baterista

¡Buenos dias Ricchan! - saludo Yui muy feliz

¡Tu! ¡Mala amiga! Ayer te fuiste y no terminamos de hablar – dijo Ritsu enojada

¡Ah, eso! Si, me gusta Azu-nyan y hoy voy a declararme – dijo Yui muy segura

¡¿QUE?! ¿es en serio? - grito Ritsu haciendo que todas se dieran vuelta para observarlas

¡Estan hechas la una para la otra! - dijo Mugi mientras tapaba su nariz para que nadie notara que estaba sangrando

Creo que es muy romántico que te le declares, podría escribir una canción sobre eso... - acoto Mio

¿Eh? ¿en que momento llegaron todas? Estamos pasando demasiado tiempo con Sawa-chan – dijo Ritsu un poco asustada

Se lo dire después de clases asi que demorense un poco en llegar al salón del club ¿ok? -pregunto la guitarrista

¡Ok! - respondieron las demás al unisono

* * *

Así que al final Yui no bebió el té – dijo Jun un poco desanimada

Así es, y en un momento de ira lo bote a la basura, es por eso que te llame a ti Jun- dijo Ui para luego besar apasionadamente a su amiga

¡Ui! ¡Te he dicho que no te desquites conmigo! - dijo Jun enfadada y un tanto sonrojada – yo quería guardar mi primer beso para Mio-senpai – dijo sonrojada

¿y por que no te le declaras? - pregunto Ui sonriendo

Se que ella me rechazara – concluyo Jun con una triste sonrisa

¿como lo sabes? Aun no lo intentas, ademas, que yo sepa, Mio senpai no esta con nadie...

* * *

_**(N/M: de aquí en adelante, este y los próximos 2 capitulos ocurrirán al mismo tiempo, por lo que serán un poco cortos, por ahora, seguiré con la historia de Jun)**_

* * *

¡Mio-senpai! - dijo nerviosa la chica de coletas

¿si? ¿que ocurre? - pregunto Mio

¿P-puedo hablar un segundo contigo a solas? - respondió, remarcando mucho las ultimas 2 palabras

¿Eh? - dijo Ritsu haciendo una fea mueca

¡Vamos ricchan! - dijo Mugi mientras la arrastraba hacia otro lugar

Jun se llevo a Mio a un aula vacía una vez ahí Mio le pregunto

¿Que ocurre?

M-Mio-senpai... la verdad es que... tu... ¡Me gustas! ¡Y mucho! - dijo Jun muy nerviosa, fuera de la sala, Ritsu observaba atentamente todo lo que pasaba y Jun al percatarse de esto decidió que era, ahora o nunca

* * *

¿Que debe hacer Jun?

A) Besar a Mio

B) No besar a Mio

* * *

Si, leyeron bien, tan simple como un beso, ¿o no? pues de este beso depende absolutamente toda la historia, si elegien A leeran una historia y si eligen B leerran otra, asi que tal y como dice el nombre de la historia: **¡Ustedes deciden! **yo solo seguire escribiendo en base a esto, al igual que la otra vez tienen 2 semanas para escribir, si lo encontraron fome, es porque ustedes eligieron que pasara esto xD asi que tenganlo en cuenta :3 los quiero muchisimo y muchas gracias por los reviews~~! :3 Miio off~~!


	3. Algo que debia suceder desde hace mucho

******Disclaimer: **K-ON! no me pertenece y nunca me pertencera u.u esta historia ha sido creada por puro amor al arte(?) (y al yuri) y no ha sido tomado con animo de lucro :3

* * *

_**La gadora es... ¡La opcion A! (Besar a Mio)**_

_**Algo que debia suceder desde hace mucho tiempo**_

¡Mio-senpai! - dijo nerviosa la chica de coletas

¿si? ¿que ocurre? - pregunto Mio

¿P-puedo hablar un segundo contigo a solas? - respondió, remarcando mucho las ultimas 2 palabras

¿Eh? - dijo Ritsu haciendo una fea mueca

¡Vamos ricchan! - dijo Mugi mientras la arrastraba hacia otro lugar

Jun se llevo a Mio a un aula vacía una vez ahí Mio le pregunto

¿Que ocurre?

M-Mio-senpai... la verdad es que... tu... ¡Me gustas! ¡Y mucho! - dijo Jun muy nerviosa, fuera de la sala, Ritsu observaba atentamente todo lo que pasaba y Jun al percatarse de esto decidió que era, ahora o nunca

¡Mio-senpai me gustas demasiado! - grito la kohai mientras se abalanzaba sobre Mio intentando robarle su primer beso, ante esto Mio reacciono instintivamente rechazándola con los brazos lo que hizo que ambas perdieran el equilibrio y cayeran al suelo, pero ante esto Jun no desistió y siguió tratando por todos los medios de robarle ese beso, luego de muchos intentos fallidos Jun opto por otra táctica y toco uno de los grandes pechos de Mio, por otro lado la bajista lloraba a mares mientras intentaba escapar, finalmente Jun logro domarla y se acerco a sus labios para darle aquel ansiado beso, Mio cansada y rendida no pudo hacer nada, la pelinegra ya se había resignado

"Yo no quería que mi primer beso fuera así... y con ella" - pensó la bajista

Pero antes de que Jun pudiera llegar hasta los labios de Mio algo la agarro de la espalda y la lanzo hacia el otro lado del salón

¡Mio! ¿estas bien? - pregunto aquella voz tan familiar mientras intentaba levantar a Mio del suelo

¡Ritsu! ¿Q-que haces aquí? - pregunto la bajista que aun lloraba, ahora no solo de miedo sino que tambien de vergüenza

Mio, no llores mas, te lo dije, siempre estaré ahí cuando me necesites – dijo la baterista dedicándole una linda sonrisa mientras limpiaba una de las tantas lagrimas que rodaban por la mejilla de Mio, luego de esto se puso de pie y fue hacia donde estaba Jun, la agarro del uniforme y la levanto

Escúchame bien imbécil, si no te golpeo es porque no se que es lo que Mio siente realmente por ti, pero eso no te da derecho a hacer lo que quieras con ella, ella no esta sola, me tiene a mi para defenderla siempre, así que si Mio no te quiere, mas te vale que te cambies de colegio por que si te vuelvo a ver alguna ves cerca de Mio te voy a matar, ¿ENTENDISTE SASAKI? - Dijo Ritsu que estaba muy sulfurada y enojada, de hecho, se notaba que estaba a punto de llorar

Suéltame Tainaka- dijo Jun safandose de la mano de Ritsu, ante esto Ritsu cerro su mano y la golpeo con su puño en la mejilla

¡Creo que aun no entiendes nada! - gruño enojada, pero antes de que Ritsu pudiera seguir golpeándola unas suaves pero fuertes manos la detuvieron, era Mio que seguía llorando y parecía mas asustada que antes

¡Ya basta! - grito ¡Dejen de pelear! ¡No lo valgo! - decía la bajista mientras seguía llorando desconsoladamente

¡Claro que si lo vales! Dijo Ritsu mientras se daba la vuelta para abrazarla, Jun aprovecho la oportunidad para huir del salón

Ritsu, quiero irme a mi casa – dijo Mio con voz de niña pequeña

Vamos, yo te acompañare, si quieres hasta me quedo a dormir~! - dijo Ritsu muy alegre mientras se cubría la cabeza para evitar el certero y doloroso golpe de la bajista, pero esta no la golpeo, en ves de eso asintió con la cabeza

Esta bien, quédate, tengo ganas de conversar con alguien – dijo Mio sonriendo, antes esto la baterista no tuvo otra opción que sonrojarse y aceptar la invitación de su mejor amiga

Mio quería ir a el club para avisarles que se sentía mal y no iría a ensayar hoy, pero Ritsu le insistió que ella le enviaría un mensaje a Yui y a Mugi para avisarles, que era mejor que no las molestaran ademas...

Ademas, ¿que pasa si ellas te preguntan que paso? - Pregunto la baterista, antes esto los ojos de Mio comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos y cuando la bajista intento hablar no lo logro - ¿Ves? - continuo Ritsu – es mejor que mañana les expliquemos todo ¿Verdad? - la bajista asintió y así siguieron caminando

* * *

caminaron lentamente en dirección a la casa de Ritsu, deteniéndose muchas veces para mirar las vitrinas de las tiendas e incluso para comprar helado y algunos refrigerios para la noche, Ritsu quería que Mio se distrajera y olvidara aquel incidente

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Ritsu las recibió su madre, que al ver a Mio le pregunto que le había pasado, la bajista intento hablar pero Ritsu fue mas rápida y le respondió a su madre que Mio se había caído, Ritsu le ordeno a Mio que la esperara en el living para que ella se cambiara de ropa y ordenara algunas de sus cosas para llevarlas a la casa de Mio

Mio se sentó como se lo había ordenado Ritsu, siempre le había gustado esa casa, a pesar de ser pequeña y hasta un poco apretada, era muy linda, limpia y acogedora, Mio siempre se entretenía mirando los libros y las fotos que había ahí, de ves en cuando Satoshi se acercaba a ella y comenzaban a conversar de temas sin mayor importancia, de verdad le encantaba estar ahí...

¡Mio! - repetía la baterista mientras empujaba a su amiga de un lado a otro

¿eh? Lo siento, estaba pensando... - respondió Mio

¿En que pensabas? - pregunto Ritsu preocupada

En que me gusta mucho tu casa- respondió la bajista sonriendo

Ah era eso – dijo Aliviada la baterista - ¿entonces nos vamos?

Claro – dijo la pelinegra levantándose del sofá

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la casa de Mio para variar no había nadie, así que Ritsu hizo sus fideo especiales para animar a la bajista, ambas comieron muy felices porque todo lo que Ritsu cocinaba era delicioso, jugaron con el notebook de Mio, también jugaron con los videojuegos, leyeron un poco, vieron Tv e incluso Ritsu intento tocar a Elizabeth pero fallo en el intento, comieron y rieron por muchas horas, hasta que Ritsu decidió que era el momento de hablar

Mio, a ti... ¿Te gusta Jun? - pregunto nerviosa la bajista - "Dime que no Mio, por favor"

¿Jun? ¡Claro que no me gusta! - dijo la Bajista sonrojada

¿Entonces por que dejaste que te tocara? - pregunto enojada la baterista

Ritsu yo no la deje, yo ni siquiera sabia lo que ella quería decirme, por eso la seguí, nunca me imagine que me haría eso... . Dijo Mio mientras cubría sus pechos con sus manos – por lo menos no logro besarme, ese abría sido mi primer beso... - dijo nerviosa la bajista

¿Tu primer beso? ¡Pero Mio! ¡Yo te di tu primer beso! - dijo la baterista orgullosa

¡Eramos pequeñas! Eso no cuenta... creo... dijo la bajista sonrojada

Así que no cuenta... ¿y si alguien te besara ahora contaría? - pregunto Ritsu muy segura

¡Claro que si! - respondió muy sonrojada la pelinegra, y antes de que Mio pudiera agregar algo mas la baterista se abalanzo sobre ella y la beso

Mio no sabia que hacer, ¡esto es lo que ella quería! No quería que aquella sensación parara... por otro lado también es lo que Ritsu siempre había deseado...

"Ella no me ha empujado ni nada por el estilo... ¿debería seguir? ¡Que rayos estoy pensando es ahora o nunca!" - pensó Ritsu mientras convertía aquel pequeño beso en algo mucho mas profundo, comenzó a mover su boca, ante lo que Mio se asusto un poco, pero intento seguirla, con mucho éxito

"Los labios de Ristu son tan suaves y se sientes tan bien" - pensaba muy sonrojada la bajista

"No puedo creer que este sea el primer beso de Mio, ¡lo hace de maravilla! ¿Como puedo exitarme tanto con algo asi? - pensaba la baterista

Mio fue la primera en separarse, se alejo un poco y bajo la mirada, unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, lo que asusto mucho a Ritsu, pero cuando intento acercarse Mio la empujo

¡Vete! - grito Mio

Pero Mio... - dijo débilmente la baterista

¿Solo vete si? ¡déjame en paz! - Grito la bajista otra vez - "¿que no lo entiende? ¡Te amo! Y no quiero hacerte daño, lo mejor es que no estemos juntas"

Pero Mio... - insistió la baterista - "Mio, yo te amo, y si quieres que me aleje de ti lo haré..."

* * *

¿Que debe hacer Ritsu?

A) hacer lo que Mio dice y dejarla sola

B) No hacer lo que Mio dice y quedarse ahi

* * *

Bueno minna ya es "fomingo" asi que me toca actualizar este fic que me gusta tanto x3 que les parecio? no soy buena alargando tanto las cosas, pero intente hacer este lo mas largo que pude, un poco mas descriptivo, eso es lo que le fata a mi narrativa (lo siento, es que odio las descripciones -w-) asi que como siempre ¡**_ustedes deciden!_**muchas gracias a todos por sus votos y comentarios, sigan asi! los quiero mucho! Miio off~!


	4. La Primera Vez

**Disclaimer:** K-ON! no me pertenece y nunca me pertencera u.u esta historia ha sido creada por puro amor al arte(?) (y al yuri) y no ha sido tomado con animo de lucro :3

* * *

_**La Ganadora es... ¡La Opcion B! (No hacer lo que Mio dice y quedarse ahi)**_

_**La Primera Vez**_

Mio fue la primera en separarse, se alejo un poco y bajo la mirada, unas lagrimas rodaron por sus mejillas, lo que asusto mucho a Ritsu, pero cuando intento acercarse Mio la empujo

¡Vete! - grito Mio

Pero Mio... - dijo débilmente la baterista

¿Solo vete si? ¡déjame en paz! - Grito la bajista otra vez - "¿que no lo entiende? ¡Te amo! Y no quiero hacerte daño, lo mejor es que no estemos juntas"

Pero Mio... - insistió la baterista - "Mio, yo te amo, y si quieres que me aleje de ti lo haré..."

La baterista comenzó a alejarse con pasos largos y muy pesados, la verdad es que no quería irse, pero no quería hacer sentir mal a mi tampoco

"si, lo mejor es que me vaya... no quiero incomodarla..." - Ristu se detuvo en seco - "¿Pero que rayos estoy pensado? ¿desde cuando le hago caso a mio?" - rápidamente volvió sobre sus pasos y se plato frente a Mio, tomo aire y le grito:

¡Te amo!

¿¡Que dices!? - pregunto Mio sonrojada a mas no poder

¡Que Te Amo! - grito mas fuerte y mas segura la baterista

P-pero Ritsu... - dijo la bajista que ya había comenzado a llorar nuevamente

Siempre te he amado Mio, y siempre lo haré – añadió Ritsu dulcemente

¡No... no puedes! - dijo Mio con un toque de miedo en su mirada

¿Que dices? - pregunto Ritsu extrañada

Nosotras... no... tu... no puedes amarme... las dos somos chicas... no podemos estar juntas... - al terminar esta frase la chica de cabello negro comenzó a llorar de una forma desesperada, Ritsu la abrazo para intentar contenerla, Mio lucho un rato contra los brazos de Ritsu pero termino cediendo y logro calmarse, Ritsu se separo de ella y se sentó en la cama a su lado, con un gesto de su mano Ritsu le dio a entender que siguiera hablando, Mio respiro profundamente y le dijo:

No quiero que me ames – parecía mas un puchero que una orden

¿Por que Mio? ¿Acaso mi amor no es correspondido? - dijo Ritsu con un dejo de tristeza en su voz

No es eso... - Ritsu alzo una sola ceja y Mio se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, por lo que se tapo la boca con las manos y lanzo un pequeño gritito

¡Ja! ¡Lo sabia! - dijo Ritsu muy contenta

¡Déjame terminar de hablar! - grito Mio enojada al tiempo en que golpeaba a Ritsu en la cabeza como de costumbre

Nosotras... no podemos estar juntas... - continuo Mio - ¡No esta bien! Ambas somos chicas... y somos mejores amigas... y... - Mio guardo silencio, Ritsu la miraba expectante - "¿Por que no puedo ser mas sincera?" - pensó la bajista

¡Ah mou~! - grito Mio y en un rápido movimiento beso a Ritsu en los labios y luego se separo, Ritsu quedo atónita y se demoro un rato en asimilarlo

¿¡Que rayos fue eso!? - dijo muy sonrojada

Te amo... - Dijo Mio en un susurro

¿Que? - dijo Ritsu que en verdad no había comprendido el susurro de Mio

¡Que te amo idiota! ¡Te amo desde hace muchos años! ¡Siempre te he amado! ¡ y siempre he soñado con este momento! ¿¡Feliz!? - dijo Mio que había comenzado a llorar nuevamente- ¿que me vas a decir ahora eh? - pregunto Mio desafiante, y lo que recibió por respuesta fue un apasionado beso de su amada, Mio quedo muy sorprendida, pero le siguió la corriente a Ritsu y le correspondió aquel apasionado beso

"Creo que es hora de subir un poco la temperatura" - pensó la baterista y en el acto introdujo su lengua en la boca de Mio, la bajista se sorprendió tanto que no pudo evitar soltar un gemido lo que hizo que Ritsu se excitara aun mas, luego Mio decidida a no quedarse atrás comenzó a usar su lengua en la de Ritsu

"esto se siente demasiado bien, ¡valió la pena la espera!" pensaba la bajista que ya se había dejado dominar por la hábil lengua de Ristu

"No puedo aguantarlo mas, ¡Mio perdóname!" - la baterista siguió besando a mio y suavemente bajo una de sus manos a uno de los pechos de Mio, ante el contacto Mio gimió nuevamente y separo sus labios de los de Ritsu

R-Ritsu... - dijo Mio muy sonrojada sin sacar la mano de la baterista de aquel lugar

Mio... no te haré daño... sabes que te amo... pero si no quieres que siga dímelo... - dijo la baterista muy seria

¡E-esas cosas no se preguntan! L-la respuesta es obvia... - la segunda frase de Mio fue casi un susurro pero Ritsu fue capaz de captar la idea así que volvió a besarla y suavemente comenzó a masajear los pechos de Mio

"Son mas grandes de lo que yo pensaba, y son tan suaves y blanditos" - pensaba Ristu mientras su amada no podía dejar de soltar leves y dulces gemidos a causa del contacto de las fuertes manos de Ritsu con sus pechos

Mio, ya no puedo contenerme mas – dijo Ritsu mientras le desabotonaba la chaqueta a Mio y se sacaba la de ella quedando las dos solo en falda y camisa, hecho esto Ritsu recostó suavemente a Mio sobre la cama, incluso puso unos cojines para su mayor comodidad y se posiciono sobre ella, Mio no sabia que hacer, sabia que tenia que hacer algo pero no sabia que ni como, al notar el problema de Mio, Ritsu comenzó nuevamente a tocar los pechos de Mio, esta vez no tan suave como antes y Mio que no resistía mas aquella nueva sensación tan placentera opto por tapar su boca para que sus gemidos no se escucharan, esto hizo que Ritsu se excitara mucho mas así que para excitar un poco mas a Mio se acerco a su oreja y comenzó a morderla, luego soplo suavemente y comenzó a decirle al oído cosas como:

Te amo mucho Mio, eres mas hermosa de lo que pensaba, tus pechos son enormes y muy suaves, me encantan – con una voz seductora

Mio se sonrojo a mas no poder, no estaba preparada para escuchar ese tipo de cosas, y menos de Ritsu, nunca se imagino algo así, pero sus sorpresas no se detuvieron ahí, la baterista no conforme con esto comenzó a hacer un camino de besos hasta llegar a su cuello y una vez ahí lo mordió suavemente para luego succionarlo, ante esto Mio lanzo un gemido que no pudo contener y se aferro fuertemente a la cama, Mio quería llorar, no porque aquello no le gustara, si no que porque no estaba preparada ni acostumbrada a cosas como estas

"Se fuerte, no llores, si lo haces Ritsu se asustara y parara... ¡Y no quiero que eso pase! - pensaba la bajista mientras intentaba contener sus gemidos

"Se nota que Mio tiene ganas de llorar, pero si esto no le gustara ya me habría dicho que parara, así que prepárate Mio, hoy seras mía" - pensó Ritsu mientras seguía mordiendo y succionando el cuello de la chica de cabello negro

Luego de esto comenzó a hacer un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta su pecho, se detuvo y miro a Mio con una mirada muy seductora y así, lentamente, a medida que sus besos bajaban ella desabotonaba uno a uno los botones de la camisa de Mio dejando al fin sus pechos al descubierto, Mio en un acto reflejo, se cubrió sus pechos con ambas manos, por lo que Ritsu se acerco a su oído y le dijo

Mio, cada segundo que pasa te amo mas a ti y a tu cuerpo, eres hermosa y ya no puedo esperar mas para ver tus pechos en todo su esplendor – con una voz mas seductora y deseosa que la vez anterior

Dicho esto la baterista saco suavemente las manos de Mio de sus pechos y levanto el brasier de Mio dejando sus pechos totalmente al descubierto, de la boca de Ritsu se escapo un wow lo que hizo que Mio se sonrojara aun mas

Luego de esto todo se volvió un frenesí, Ritsu rápidamente comenzó a lamer uno de los pechos de Mio mientras masajeaba el otro con una mano, Mio acerco su boca al oído de Ritsu y comenzó a gemir, lo que excito aun mas a la baterista, Mio desesperada ante la llegada de tanto placer, empezó a desabotonar torpemente la camisa de Ritsu, una vez que termino, se la saco a tirones y comenzó a rasguñar suavemente la espalda de la baterista y ante esto Ritsu por primera vez en esa noche empezó a gemir, luego de esto Ritsu comenzó a succionar con fuerza los pezones de Mio, los disfrutaba, los lamia, los volvia a succionar y luego los tocaba, lo que provoco que Mio comenzara a gemir con mas fuerza, Mio comenzó a tocar los pechos de Ritsu por sobre el brasier y ante esto Ritsu comenzo a succionar los pezones de Mio con mas fuerza, mientras succionaba uno de sus pezones hacia que sus dedos juguetearan con el otro; Mio se aventuro a morder la oreja de Ritsu lo que provoco en la baterista un fuerte gemido de placer, ambas se miraron, estaban cansadas pero deseaban seguir, Ritsu suavemente le termino de quitar la camisa y el brasier a Mio y Mio por su parte le quito el brasier a Ritsu, antes de que Mio pudiera decir algo sobre los pechos de Ritsu, esta le dijo

¡No digas nada! - haciendo un puchero

Iba a decir que me gustan – dijo Mio sonrojada

La baterista comenzó a besar a Mio nuevamente, la volvió a recostar en la cama, se separo un segundo y le dijo – No te voy a preguntar si quieres que siga, por que de todas formas lo haré igual, solo te digo que cuando quieras que pare me lo digas... ¿ok? - parecía estar mucho mas nerviosa que antes

Mio la beso dulcemente y al tiempo en que le quitaba el cintillo le respondió – ok – con una dulce sonrisa

Ritsu volvió a besar a Mio en los labios, lo hacia suavemente, y así comenzó a intentar sacarle esa molesta falda a Mio, la bajista que se dio cuenta del problema de Ritsu, se incorporo y se la saco ella misma, pero le indico a Ritsu que ella también lo hiciera, por lo que la baterista resignada también se deshizo de su falda, ambas quedaron solo con sus bragas, Ritsu antes de seguir con su trabajo contemplo el hermoso cuerpo de Mio, nunca espero verla así, ante ella, y lo que mas la alegraba es que desde ese día Mio seria solo de ella y de nadie mas, la baterista comenzó nuevamente a besar a su hermosa bajista, toco sus pechos dulcemente con sus manos, luego acaricio su abdomen hasta llegar a la intimidad de Mio

Ritsu – dijo Mio en un susurro

Ritsu volvió a besar a Mio, esta vez apasionadamente, mientas que con su dedo indice rozaba dulcemente la intimidad de Mio sobre sus bragas

"Esta muy húmeda, ¡eso quiere decir que esta muy excitada!" - la baterista sintió como si le fuera a salir sangre de nariz pero nada paso - "Tendre cuidado Mio, jamás me lo perdonaría si te hago daño"

Lentamente comenzó a bajar las bragas de Mio dejando al descubierto su intimidad, las deslizo por sus piernas hasta que se deshizo de ellas, luego la volvió a contemplar, Mio la observo con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas, pero no porque no quisiera, si no porque estaba muy nerviosa, Ritsu se acerco un poco mas a Mio y lentamente comenzó a explorar la intimidad de Mio hasta que encontró el lugar indicado, se armo de valor e introdujo suavemente su dedo dentro de Mio, la bajista lanzo un gemido mucho mas fuerte que los anteriores y comenzó a llorar, Ritsu asustada la rodeo con un brazo y la beso

¿Estas Bien? - le pregunta la baterista asustada

Si, estoy bien, quiero que sigas – dijo Mio en un susurro casi inaudible

Ritsu asintió y comenzó a mover su dedo indice dentro de la intimidad de Mio, la bajista no dejaba de gemir, nuevamente comenzó a rasguñar la espalda de Ritsu pero esta vez mas fuerte, la baterista no pudo aguantar mas e introdujo otro de sus dedos, Mio gimió fuertemente pero luego se calmo, la baterista movía sus dedos rápidamente de adentro hacia afuera, sin sacarlos, y Mio que ya se había acostumbrado, comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de Ritsu, lo que la excito aun mas, por lo que comenzó a mover sus dedos a una velocidad impresionante, de pronto Mio se quedo en silencio para luego gritar de placer, Ritsu sintió como sus dedos se humedecían aun mas, por lo que intento sacar sus dedos pero Mio la detuvo, Ritsu la miro sorprendida y para mas sorpresa de la baterista Mio le bajo las bragas a Ritsu y le introdujo suavemente uno de sus dedos en su intimidad, la baterista lanzo un fuerte gemido pues no se esperaba esto, así que Mio fue la que tomo la iniciativa esta vez y comenzó a mover su dedo dentro de Ritsu y a su vez, Ritsu comenzó a hacer lo mismo con Mio, al principio ambas de movían a ritmos descordinados pero luego de un rato fueron capaces de moverse al mismo tiempo, ambas gemían de placer y se besaban cada tanto, inesperadamente para la baterista Mio introdujo otro dedo en su intimidad, lo que provoco en Ritsu otro gemido muy fuerte

¡Mio te amo! - grito Ritsu entre gemidos

¡Yo tambien te amo! - grito Mio

ambas comenzaron a mover los dedos aun mas rápido dentro de la intimidad de la otra hasta que ambas gritaron mas fuerte que antes y sintieron como caían los líquidos vaginales de su amada sobre su mano, Mio retiro sus dedos de dentro de Ritsu y Ritsu hizo lo mismo con Mio, ambas cayeron rendidas sobre la cama, se besaron dulcemente y se durmieron, estaban demasiado cansadas como para vestirse, Ritsu beso dulcemente la frente de Mio y le dijo:

Hasta mañana, mi dulce y linda Mio

¿Desde cuando eres tan cursi? - pregunto Mio esperando una reacción graciosa de parte de Ritsu

Desde que me enamore de ti – le respondió Ritsu tranquilamente, lo que provoco enojo y un leve sonrojo en Mio

Idiota – le dijo Mio a Ritsu para luego besarla.

* * *

N/M: Ahora volvamos con Yui y Azusa, recuerden que estamos volviendo al pasado, porque mientras pasaba todo lo de Jun, Azusa y Yui estaban en el salón del club

Yui no dejaba de dar vueltas por el salón, miraba a Ton-chan para luego mirar por la ventana, luego volvía a mirar a Ton-chan y volvía a la ventana, de pronto escucho un ruido en la puerta y se quedo congelada

Ya llegue – dijo Azusa alegremente como de costumbre – Ritsu-senpai por que no estas practican... ¿Donde están las demás? - pregunto la gatita extrañada

¡Tuvieron que hacer algo con Sawa-chan! - dijo Yui muy decidida

Ya veo... - dijo Azusa - ¿Entonces que haremos?

De hecho antes de que pensemos en que hacer necesito decirte algo Azu-nyan – dijo Yui muy sonrojada

¿Que sucede Yui-senpai? ¿algo anda mal? - pregunto Azusa asustada pues pensaba que el sonrojo de Yui se debía a que esta estaba enferma

¡Azu-nyan! - grito Yui muy decidida - ¡Tu me gustas mucho! ¡y quiero que seas mi novia para tener muchos gatitos! ¿Eh? Siento que falta algo... ¡Ah si! ¿¡QUIERES SER MI NOVIA!? - grito Yui tan fuerte que todo el colegio pudo escucharla, Azusa quedo atónita, no sabia que decirle...

* * *

¿Que debe hacer Azusa?

A) Rechazar a Yui

B) Aceptar a Yui

* * *

Hi minna~ Miio reportandose, ¿Que les parecio? ¡Es mi primer lemonn! asi que no sean tan duros conmigo uwu me esforze bastante asi que espero que lo disfruten, por que a mi en lo personale me gusto y bueno, la pregunta de esta semana es bien simple ¿Les gusta o no les gusta el YuiAzu? xD asi que como saben _**voten por que ustedes deciden!**_espero que les haya gustado, intento que cada semana sea mejor mi narrativa n.n asi que eso~! los quiero a todos y gracias por sus reviews :3 Miio off~!


	5. Sus verdaderos Sentimientos

**Disclaimer:** K-ON! no me pertenece y nunca me pertencera u.u esta historia ha sido creada por puro amor al arte(?) (y al yuri) y no ha sido tomado con animo de lucro :3

* * *

_**La Ganadora es... ¡La opción B! (Aceptar a Yui)**_

_**Sus Verdaderos Sentimientos  
**_

Yui no dejaba de dar vueltas por el salón, miraba a Ton-chan para luego mirar por la ventana, luego volvía a mirar a Ton-chan y volvía a la ventana, de pronto escucho un ruido en la puerta y se quedo congelada

Ya llegue – dijo Azusa alegremente como de costumbre – Ritsu-senpai por que no estas practican... ¿Donde están las demás? - pregunto la gatita extrañada

¡Tuvieron que hacer algo con Sawa-chan! - dijo Yui muy decidida

Ya veo... - dijo Azusa - ¿Entonces que haremos?

De hecho antes de que pensemos en que hacer necesito decirte algo Azu-nyan – dijo Yui muy sonrojada

¿Que sucede Yui-senpai? ¿algo anda mal? - pregunto Azusa asustada pues pensaba que el sonrojo de Yui se debía a que esta estaba enferma

¡Azu-nyan! - grito Yui muy decidida - ¡Tu me gustas mucho! ¡y quiero que seas mi novia para tener muchos gatitos! ¿Eh? Siento que falta algo... ¡Ah si! ¿¡QUIERES SER MI NOVIA!? - grito Yui tan fuerte que todo el colegio pudo escucharla, Azusa quedo atónita, no sabia que decirle...

Deja de bromear Yui-senpai – contesto Azusa intentando sonar seria

¿Eh? - exclamo Yui sorprendida

Azusa comenzó a buscar a "alguien" por todas partes, pero no encontró nada, miro debajo de la mesa, en el baño, detrás de la repisa e incluso detrás de la cortina pero nada, miro a Yui enojada y le dijo

Yui-senpai no esta bien bromear con ese tipo de cosas – la gatita aun seguía sonrojada

¡¿eh?! - volvió a exclamar Yui cada vez mas sorprendida

Vamos a practicar y olvidar todo ¿si? Y no vuelvas a bromear con cosas asi – dijo la Kohai dándole la espalda a Yui

Yui que a estas alturas ya estaba frustrada tomo a Azusa por los hombros y la dio vuelta para que la mirara

¡Azu-nyan! - grito Yui nuevamente pero fue interrumpida por Azusa

¡deja de bromear Yui-senpai! -grito la Gatita al borde de las lagrimas

¡Te amo Azu-nyan! ¡y no es ninguna broma! - dijo Yui muy decidida

¿De verdad?- pregunto Azusa en un susurro mientras miraba sus pies

¡Aww Azu-nyan es tan linda! - grito Yui mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella

¡Yui-senpai! - protesto la kohai

¿entonces quieres ser mi novia? - pregunto Yui muy nerviosa

¿eh? P-pero Yui-senpai... yo... - comenzó la gatita

¡Si o no! -grito Yui muy sonrojada

S-si... si quiero – respondió la kohai en un leve susurro

¡Te amo Azu-nyan! - grito Yui mientras intentaba besar a Azusa

¡Espera! - grito la gatita mientras empujaba a su senpai hacia atrás

¿Que sucede Azu-nyan? ¡Somos novias así que debemos besarnos! - dijo Yui mientras sonreía

¡No digas eso tan a la ligera! - protesto Azusa – ademas nunca he besado a nadie... - concluyo tímidamente

¡Aww Azu-nyan es tan linda! - volvió a gritar Yui mientras intentaba abrazar a Azusa pero fue detenida por la poderosa mano de la kohai

Esta bien – dijo Azusa en un susurro

¿que es lo que esta bien? - pregunto Yui extrañada

¡Que dejare que me beses! - grito enfadada y muy sonrojada la pequeña guitarrista

¡Wii voy a besar a Azu-nyan! - y nuevamente Yui intento lanzarse sobre su novia pero nuevamente fue detenida por esta

¡Así no! - grito la kohai – este sera mi primer beso... así que me gustaría que fuera... memorable... - dijo sonrojada

¡oh! - exclamo Yui que se había sonrojado un poco – ok Azu-nyan, cierra los ojos

la gatita no muy convencida cerro los ojos

"tranquila, no corras" - se repetía a si misma

Yui tomo aire por la boca y tomo a Azusa por los hombros lo que hizo que esta se estremeciera, lentamente comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de novia

"¡Azu-nyan es tan linda!" - pensaba Yui mientras se acercaba

Estaban a solo unos centímetros, Yui dejo de acercarse y nuevamente tomo aire por la boca, luego de eso retomo su camino hasta que sus labios se juntaron y se fundieron en un largo y dulce beso, ambas se separaron y se miraron, Azusa sonrió y dijo

Te amo Yui-senpai – muy sonrojada pero con una amable y sincera sonrisa

¡Azu-nyan! - grito Yui para luego abalanzarse sobre su novia y volver a besarla

* * *

(N/M: y aquí se termina el YuiAzu! xD es broma c: continuara en el próximo capitulo, ya saben, ellas 2 son un poco mas lentitas en cuanto a su amor, ahora supongo que todos recuerdan lo que paso entre Ritsu y Mio no? . esto es lo que sucede luego de aquella noche, osea, ahora estamos en el "presente")

Bueno Mio ya debo irme – dijo Ritsu mientras besaba a Mio en la frente

E-esta bien... - dijo Mio un tanto triste

¡Vamos no te pongas así! Nos veremos el Lunes ¿de acuerdo? - pregunto Ritsu mientras le sonreia

De acuerdo – dijo Mio sonriente

Te amo Mio – dijo Ritsu para luego besar a su amada dulcemente

¡Y-yo también! - respondió Mio muy sonrojada

Ritsu se despidió de Mio y camino tranquilamente hacia su casa, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado anoche y lo feliz que era por eso, la gente la miraba extraño ya que tenia dibujada en su rostro una sonrisa muy particular, de pronto el sonido de su celular la saco de su ensimismamiento, era un mensaje de Mugi

_"Ricchan, espero que no hayas olvidado nuestra promesa, te estoy esperando en la habitación especial de mi mansión, ¿recuerdas que te prometí que hoy te la enseñaría? no tardes (corazón)"_

"¡Cierto! ¡Hoy tenia que juntarme con Mugi! Estaba pensando en darle alguna excusa... pero hoy prefiero dejar descansar a Mio, así que no tengo nada que hacer..." - pensó Ritsu mientras se encaminaba a la mansión de Mugi

¡Ya esta todo listo! - exclamo Mugi muy feliz mientras encendía la ultima cámara – Espero que mi ropa le guste a Ricchan, me costo mucho encontrar una de mi talla y la cama es la mas cara de todas... hoy no te escaparas de mi Tainaka Ritsu

* * *

¿Que debe hacer Ritsu?

A) Ir donde Mugi

B) No ir donde Mugi

* * *

Hi minna~! Miio reportandose~ ¿que les parecio el YuiAzu? tranquilos~! seguira luego, solo que siento que ellas son un poco mas "lentas" ya que no tienen tanta confianza como Mio y Ritsu - ademas me cuesta pensar en Yui de forma romantica -w- pero bueno... volviendo al tema importante lean con atencion: **esta decision _NO _es igual que las anteriores, las personas que elijan la opcion B deben _decirme que es lo que detendra a Ritsu_ porque Ritsu ya tomo la decision de ir, asi que "algo o alguien" debe detenerla, asi que piensenlo bien~! **eso es todo minna, como siempre, ustdes deciden c: ah! y los que voten opcion B y no me digan que es lo que detendra a Ritsu lamentablemente no contara como un voto :c si no les quedo claro me mandan un inbox c: los quiero mucho y gracias por sus reviews~! Miio off~ :3


End file.
